


this is a drop everything kinda thing

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: highschool sweethearts Stanlon [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, reddie is on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: Mike Hanlon is the best boyfriend the world has ever seen, even when Stan can be difficult.Especially when Stan can be difficult.





	this is a drop everything kinda thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent bc there is NOT enough stanlon out there. 
> 
> stan's OCD isn't the whole of the fic here, but it is in there. so, i feel the need to say: i do not personally suffer from OCD but i have known many people- both friends and family- who do, so i based my portrayal of stan's OCD on things i witnessed them do. such as, obsessive negative thoughts and repetitive actions. i also headcannon that stan's OCD is inherited, so that's in here briefly. if anything i wrote is offensive to someone, i deeply apologize. 
> 
> they're seniors in highschool here, all 18 and legal, so don't crucify me. 
> 
> title is from Crash My Party by Luke Bryan

Mike pulled back from kissing Stan and smiled. "God, you're so beautiful," he breathed. They were sitting on the couch in his living room. Honestly, they were pushing their luck making out in here, seeing as how Mike's grandfather could come bursting in at any moment. He had poked his head in a couple minutes ago to let Mike know he was going out to the barn to give the animals their dinner, and Mike had turned to Stan with a devilish glint in his eye not even five seconds after the screen door had slammed shut.

Stan squirmed a little, moving back in for another kiss. He huffed when Mike wouldn't stop smiling against his mouth. "Quit," Stan demanded, "I'm trying to make out with you."

Mike's smile widened. "You just look so good, baby. I can't help it."

Stan rolled his eyes, even though he could feel his face heating both at the compliment and the pet name. He moved his hands up to Mike's shoulders and smoothed out the ruffled fabric of Mike's shirt. "You can kiss me or you can stare at me, but you can't do both," he said, leveling Mike with a look. "So choose one."

Mike smirked. "I love it when you get bossy," he said. He cupped Stan's face with one hand and pulled him in. They kissed for a minute, chaste and gentle. Mike pulled back again. "You're...," he stopped, glancing towards the door.

Stan followed his gaze. "You wanna stop?"

"No, definitely not," Mike answered with a laugh. "I just... I want you closer." He wrapped his fingers around one of Stan's wrists and tugged lightly. "C'mere."

Stan looked at him. "I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

Mike tugged again, this time more insistent. "Sit on my lap. Put... put one knee on each side."

"You want me to straddle you?" Stan asked in a harsh whisper, incredulous.

"Only if you want to," Mike said quickly.

Stan eyed him. They'd been dating six months, but they'd never done anything beyond kissing. Stan just wasn't ready. He still got nervous when they all went swimming at the quarry, and he had to take his shirt off, knowing Mike was there. Knowing Mike was looking.

Mike knew. He always knew, and he was always understanding. He was patient. And Stan knew that he could say no to anything Mike suggested and Mike would never get mad. Maybe a little disappointed- he'd smile a soft smile at Stan and they'd do something else- but never mad.

"Forget I asked," Mike interrupted his thoughts, that smile forming on his lips. "We can just-"

"No," Stan burst in. "No, I want to. I just... Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

Mike grinned. "If my legs start to go numb, I'll let you know." He leaned back into the couch.

Stan swung one leg over Mike's and settled, one knee touching each of Mike's sides. His hands flitted over Mike's shoulders for a moment before settling. "Now what?"

Mike ran both hands over Stan's back. "Now this." He leaned up and found Stan's mouth with his own, tentatively sliding his tongue into Stan's mouth after a moment.

A moan escaped Stan's lips, surprising them both. He let it go on for awhile longer than he normally would before leaning back. "I think we should stop now," he said, eyes downcast, embarrassed like he always, that this wasn't something he could do.

"Okay," Mike countered easily. He wrapped his arms around Stan's back, pulling his down into a hug. He snaked a hand up into Stan's hair, combing it through with his fingers.

Stan slid to the side after Mike let him go. He readjusted his shirt and smoothed his hair. He side-eyed his boyfriend, who was watching him fondly. "I probably look ridiculous now."

Mike reached up and took the hand Stan was using to brush his hair down. "You look amazing. You always do."

Stan glanced down at his shirt and pulled away from Mike's hold. "I'm all disheveled," he grumbled, fixing a wrinkle.

"Stan," Mike said, tapping a finger under the boy's chin so he'd look up. "Babe, you're gorgeous." He moved his face closer to Stan's. "One more?"

Stan smirked and obliged, kissing Mike briefly. "You're insatiable," Stan mumbled against Mike's mouth.

"Stanny," Mike breathed, "you have no idea." He moved back when he heard gravel crunching under footsteps outside. "Perfect timing," he whispered to Stan as his grandfather pulled the door open.

"How's your movie, boys?" his grandad called into them.

"Great," Mike hollered back, his eyes never leaving Stan's. "Best movie I've ever seen."  
\------------------------------

Stan bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched Mike pull into the school parking lot in his beat up Chevy. "You're late," he grouched when Mike started walking up.

"Good morning to you too, darlin'," Mike chirped, smiling down at him. He wrapped an arms around Stan's neck and dropped a kiss to his temple before he reached over and took Stan's books out of his arms.

"I was worried," Stan said, looking up at Mike through his lashes. "I thought something might've happened."

"Stan, I'm maybe two minutes later then I usually am."

"Well, a lot can happen in two minutes!" Stan yelled, drawing the attention of a few people around them. "You could've been dead or hurt or sick or-"

"Woah, woah. Hey," Mike interrupted, turning fully to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes glued to the sidewalk. He shrugged.

Mike got into his space, dipping his head to try to get Stan to look him in the eye. "Baby, you gotta talk to me."

"I called you last night," Stan admitted finally. "My mom woke me up at two in the morning because I left a cup on the kitchen table, and then she yelled at me. And I called you, and you..." He looked up briefly and then away again. "You didn't answer."

"Awe, babe," Mike said sympathetically. He brought his free arm up to put around Stan's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Stan's ear. "You know grandad turns the phones off at night." He pulled back so he could look Stan in the eye. "I would've come runnin' if I'd known. You know that, don't you?"

Stan nodded. "I know." He glanced up. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

A hint of a smile played on Mike's mouth. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll try not to be late again."

"Thanks, Mikey." Stan whispered, planting a kiss on the edge of Mike's mouth.

"Come on," Mike said, full on grinning now. "We're gonna be tardy for english."

"The horror," Stan snarked, smiling too.  
\-----------------------------

"I just don't see how you can like Storm better than Cyclops," Eddie said.

"Storm can control the weather, Eds," Richie protested. "Cyclops can't even control his own power half the time."

"Sometimes I really wonder what I see in you," Eddie said seriously.

"Now that's just hurtful."

"This debate again?" Mike asked, coming up to the table with two trays in his hands. He set one in front of Stan. He settled in his seat, about to dig into his lunch when he noticed Stan wasn't eating. "What's wrong, babe?"

"The mashed potatoes are touching the carrots," Stan mumbled, looking up at Mike.

Mike put down his spoon and scooped up Stan's tray. "I'll get you a new one."

"Mike, you don't..." Stan tried to call after him.

"He's so good to you," Bev said after a pause.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed. "You wouldn't see Richie doing anything like that for me."

"Hey!" Richie objected. "I'm nice to you."

"Of course you are, dear," Eddie said soothingly.

Mike appeared again, a new tray in his hand. "Okay," he said, sliding it in front of his boyfriend. "All new and clean, everything in its place."

"Thank you," Stan said with feeling. He leaned over to peck a kiss on Mike's cheek.

"No problem," Mike responded, smiling. "Anything for you, sweetcheeks." He winked, enjoying the way Stan's cheeks turned pink.

"We were talking about you earlier, Mike," Bev said later, when Stan had gone across the room to talk to his biology partner.

"Oh, yeah?" Mike said, only halfway listening.

"Yeah," Bev continued. "We were just saying how good you are to Stanley."

Mike looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Richie said, "the pet names, getting the lunch, carrying the books. All that."

"Boyfriend of the year award," Eddie said, nodding his assent.

Mike shrugged, turning his head to find Stan again.

"I mean," Eddie started. "It can't be easy, being with Stan."

Mike looked back at them, his eyebrows bunched in confusion. "You lost me."

"Well," Bev said, "he is kinda high-strung."

Mike chuckled. "I hadn't noticed."

Richie gave him a look. "Really? Dude, Stan probably irons his underwear."

Mike shakes his head, still laughing lightly. He looked towards Stan. "So he's particular. I don't mind. It's worth it."

Stan glanced at Mike from across the room and grinned.

"He's worth it," Mike asserted.

\-------------------------------------------

"You're being awful quiet," Mike pointed out on the ride home. He glanced over to his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Stan had the window down, and the wind was pushing his hair out of his face. 

Stan shrugged. "Maybe I just don't feel like talking." 

"Okay," Mike said easily. He flipped on the radio, and started nodding his head along to whatever song came on. 

Stan reached over and turned the radio off without saying anything. 

"What gives?" Mike asked after a beat. 

"I don't want to listen to the radio either," Stan grouched. He slumped against the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Ohhhkay," Mike drawled. "So you wanna sit here in complete silence?" 

Stan shrugged again. "Maybe I do. Is that so bad?" 

"No, no. Not all." Mike paused. "Just wish you'd tell me what's wrong." 

Stan turned and glared at him. "Nothing's wrong." 

Mike raised his eyebrows, looking away from the road for a moment to glance at Stan. "Sure seems like there is." 

"Well, there's not," Stan insisted, raising his voice. He turned back towards the window. 

Mike pressed the brake as they came to a red light. He reached over to touch Stan's shoulder. "Hey, if it's really nothing and you just need some quiet, that's fine. You just seem upset. And if you are, I'd like to know if I did something so I can fix it. That's all." 

Stan peeked at the hand resting on his shoulder. He looked out the windshield. "Light's green," he mumbled. 

Mike sighed, squeezing Stan's shoulder before taking his hand away and accelerating the car. 

"I saw you talking to Hannah Baker," Stan blurted after a few minutes of silence. 

Mike pursed his lips in thought. "Hannah Baker... The freshman cheerleader?" 

"I don't know what she is," Stan gruffed. "Just that she's cute. And she touched your arm." 

Mike side-eyed Stan. "I was just... Hold on." He flipped his turn signal before pulling off onto a side street and parking the truck. He turned to Stan fully. "She's in our AP History class. She asked me for the notes because she was absent yesterday." 

Stan focused his eyes somewhere to the left of Mike's face. "She's very pretty," he said, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a mile. 

Mike smirked. "Stanny, everyone knows I'm head over heels for you. You have nothing to worry about." 

"She didn't have to touch you." 

"Yeah," Mike said slowly. "I think she's kinda into me, actually." 

Stan's eyes snapped to Mike's. "She what?" 

"I'm kidding," Mike said quickly. "Sorry, bad joke, bad joke. I swear I'm kidding."

Stan glowered at him. "You're a jerk." 

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "I'm sorry, baby. That wasn't nice. But I swear I was just giving her notes." Mike put a hand of the back of Stan's neck. "I would never do anything to hurt you. You should know that." 

Stan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sweetheart," Mike pouted at him, widening his eyes. "C'mon, don't be mad. It was a stupid joke. I'm sorry." Mike poked his bottom lip out. 

Stan smirked briefly, forcing the smile to drop from his face after a second. 

But it was too late. "Oh! I saw that," Mike whooped. He scooted closer, and poked Stan's sides. "You're not really mad; you just like seeing me beg." 

"Mike!" Stan squealed, "Mike, stop!" 

"Admit you're not mad," Mike insisted, digging his fingers into Stan's midsection. 

"I'm not, I'm not!" Stan promised through his laughter. 

Mike settled down, smiling. "Now kiss me," he said. 

Stan obliged.  
\--------------------------------

Stan squirmed a little as Mike's hand roamed up and down his thigh. "You just can't help yourself," he quipped, "can you?"

Mike smirked, but didn't look up from his science book. "Nope."

"We're supposed to be studying," Stan pointed out.

Mike did look up then, holding up his book with the hand underneath it. "I am studying."

Stan glanced down at Mike's hand which had found a home on his knee. "Obviously not."

"I can multitask, Stanny."

Stan scoffed, shaking his head fondly, but said nothing. He turned his focus back to the textbook in his lap. They were sitting on Mike's bed, Stan leaning against Mike's pillows with his legs stretched out. Mike was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, facing Stan.

"Plus," Mike added after a minute, "it's Friday. So we have all weekend to study. A break wouldn't hurt."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he agreed. "But I'm also spending the night. So we have all night for... that."

Mike quirked eyebrow. "Stanley Uris, are you coming onto me?"

Stan snorted and bumped Mike's book with his knee. "You wish, Hanlon."

"Man, do I," Mike bantered, smiling widely.

"Shut up," Stan grumbled, suddenly annoyed.

The smile slipped off Mike's face when Stan went back to reading. "Hey," he inquired softly, "what'd I do?"

Stan huffed, closing his book. He shifted around so he could criss-cross his legs too, right in front of Mike. "It's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"What's not as easy?" Mike asked, reaching out to take Stan's hand.

"Flirting and," Stan waved a hand, "giving compliments and saying what I want and... Being a boyfriend." He picked at a piece of lint on Mike's comforter.

"Well, I happen to think you're doin' a great job."

"You would say that."

"And my opinion is the only one that matters," Mike countered matter-of-factly.

"I wish I could give you more," Stan admitted.

"More what?"

"Just," Stan paused. "I dunno, more. Like the sex stuff." He slid his eyes to Mike's face and then away again. "I know we'd be doing it if it was up to you."

Mike shrugged. "I don't mind waiting."

Stan met his eyes. "So you're saying you don't want to have sex with me?" he deadpanned, forcing himself to hold eye contact.

"That's..." Mike gaped. "That's not what I said. Of course I want to. But only if you want to." He paused. "Has this been bugging you?"

Stan lifted a shoulder. "Kinda. Sometimes I... start to think about something, and I can't stop for days."

Mike rolled that around in his head for a moment. "You can tell me when things bug you, ya know. I want to know if something's bothering you. Especially if it's us stuff."

Stan nodded.

"Do I talk about it too much?" Mike questioned. "Am I too pushy? I know I start all the kissing and touching, but I just thought that's how you wanted it. But I can-"

"No," Stan stopped him. "You're the opposite of pushy." He smiled gently. "And I like when you do that. It... it makes me feel like... like you want me."

Mike smiled, and reached up to hold Stan's cheek in his hand. "I always want you, baby. I just never want to come on too strong."

Stan shook his head. He leaned in, done with the conversation, and angled his head so Mike would know what he wanted. "Just kiss me," he said, feeling confident in a way he normally wasn't.

"Your wish is my command," Mike answered. He raised his other hand to Stan's face, pulling him in. His fingers tangled in the curls at the nape of Stan's neck, Stan's face warm in his palms. They kissed like that for a long time until Stan moved, pulling his knees underneath himself. "You need to quit?" Mike asked him.

"No," Stan said. "Keep going. I wanna try something, if that's okay?"

"Literally whatever you want, sweetheart."

Stan grinned and dipped his head down for a kiss, taking Mike's hands and moving them down to his own hips. He settled his hands on Mike's shoulders, gently pushing him back and crawling on top of him. He rested his knees on the bed, one of each side of Mike. He moaned when Mike slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Mike dropped onto his back fully, hands squeezing at Stan's hips. "This is new." He slid his hands over that back of Stan's shirt. "You look so good."

"You too," Stan said. He splayed his hands on Mike's chest. "You can touch me, if you want to."

Mike's eyes raked over Stan's body. "Touch you where?"

"Not my..." Stan glanced down at his crotch and back up at Mike's face. "Not there, not yet. But under my shirt. If you want."

"Fuck, yeah," Mike muttered. He slipped his hands under Stan's shirt, over the skin of his back, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He moved after awhile, running his hands over Stan's sides.

Stan twitched. "Tickles."

"You wanna take it off?" Mike asked hesitantly, raising his eyebrows.

Stan chewed on his bottom lip. He played with the edge of his shirt for a second, and lifted it over his head before he could talk himself out of it.

"Wow," Mike breathed. "You're.." He skimmed his fingers over Stan's ribs.

"Pale and gangly?" Stan offered.

"Stunning," Mike supplied. "Breath-taking. Dazzling. Heavenly."

Stan laughed. "Your turn."

Mike smirked at him before wrapping his arms around Stan's torso and flipping him onto his back. "Gladly," he said, sitting up on his knees in between Stan's legs. He whipped his shirt off, and ducked down to kiss Stan on the mouth.

Stan let his hands wander, feeling muscles everywhere. "I never realized you were so ripped," he said when they pulled apart to breathe.

Mike chuckled. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not ripped."

"You're smoking hot, is what you are," Stan said, surprising himself.

Mike grinned down at him. "Can I do something? If you hate it, I'll stop."

Stan nodded, eager in his newfound confidence.

Mike slumped over and balanced himself on his forearms, burying his face in Stan's neck. He kissed the skin directly under Stan's ear, making the boy under him gasp. He moved lower and nipped at the spot under Stan's jaw. Stan moaned. "Ya like that?"

Stan titled his head to the side, giving Mike more room. "Don't stop."

Mike snickered. "As you wish." He scraped his teeth over the same spot, biting down gently. He scooted down on the bed so he could get to Stan's neck, sucking on it briefly so he didn't leave a mark. He made his way across Stan's adam's apple and to the other side like that, nipping and kissing. He ended it with a kiss to Stan's lips, pulling back with a smile. "I think we have to stop now."

Stan blinked at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

Mike glanced to the side and huffed out a laugh. "I'm hard," he whispered in Stan's ear.

Stan shivered, realizing he was hard too. "So?"

"It's just..." Mike trailed off. "It's gonna stop being fun in a minute. If we don't... ya know."

"Oh," Stan said glumly. "Yeah, I'm not.. ready for.."

"It's okay," Mike assured him. He pressed a kiss to his mouth, and rolled over onto his back. He looked over at Stan. "I love you."

Stan snapped his head to side. "You do?"

Mike nodded, smiling. "You don't have to say it back. And I'm not just saying it because of the making out and stuff. I just.. do."

The corner of Stan's mouth lifted. "I do too. Mikey, I.. I love you too."

Mike's face lit up. "Yeah? That's... you're amazing, babe. Just.. unreal."

Stan shook his head. He shifted onto his side, tucking himself into Mike's torso and resting his head on Mike's chest. "You are. You're...everything."

Mike dropped his arm over Stan's back, pulling him in. He kissed Stan's head, and nuzzled his cheek into Stan's curls. He was asleep in seconds; Stan followed shortly after, lulled by the rise and fall of Mike's chest.  



End file.
